


Two Left Feet

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Choices: It Lives In The Woods, It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, boyfriends being dorks, homecoming fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: After a nightmare of a week fending off monsters and bullies alike, Devon gets a chance to take his dream guy out to homecoming.(A minor scene rewrite of chapter 12 of It Lives in the Woods.)





	Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who’s obsessed with ILITW/Choices after more than a year? It’s a-me, Elias! I decided to write this fluffy daydream of my MC and Andy instead of studying for psych, because that’s how we do. 
> 
> This work is beta-read by tumblr users @zeesqueere and @rpgskill <333 That being said, comments, constructive criticism, are very much appreciated, adored and posted on my bedroom wall!

 

It’s normal to be nervous about homecoming.

Or at least, that’s what you tell yourself when you catch sight of the fading bruise on your wrist. You tug down the sleeve of your tux, warding off mental images of the creature that wore Dan’s face. That night it attacked you felt like eons ago, yet you can hardly believe that it’s over, that soon enough you’ll get to see Dan—the _real_ Dan—Tom, and the rest of Redfield’s living victims.

The nightmare was over, but you still feel like you’re stuck in a dream.

“Devon!” The sound of your date calling for you shakes you back to the waking world. You turn to see Andy, looking stunning in his blue tux, offering his hand to you. "May I have this dance?"

You take Andy’s hand with a smile, gradually feeling centered. Andy has always made you feel safe, whether you were in a creepy forest filled with bloodthirsty monsters or in a jam-packed gym filled with (debatably more) vicious high-schoolers.

"You certainly may." A spark of giddiness shoots through your chest as you lead Andy to the dance floor. After everything that's happened, somehow the most unbelievable thing is that you managed to snag the hottest, bravest and most loyal guy at Westchester high.

You can barely contain a face-splitting grin as Andy puts his hands on your waist—

—and promptly steps on your foot.

 _"Ow!"_ The sound that comes out of your mouth is more out of surprise than anything. You know that Andy could utterly destroy you if he wanted to (and that's a thought you probably shouldn't find as hot as you do).

"Oh, crap. My bad, Devon!" Andy's equally shocked yell brings you back to the moment.

"Don't worry about it." The throb in your foot isn't exactly pleasant, but Andy's concerned, handsome face certainly is a good distraction.

Sheepish, Andy rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, forgot to warn you beforehand that I'm an _awful_ dancer."

That is unexpected... and unexpectedly cute.

"Wouldn't have changed anything." You give him a warm smile and start to sway a little. He begins to relax a little in your arms. "I think it's adorable, actually."

Just when you think he couldn't be any cuter, hints of red begin to dust his cheeks. Your heart squeezes at the sight. "You seriously think it's _adorable_ that I keep crushing your feet?"

You nod, resolute. "Andy Kang, it's not a stretch to say _everything_ about you is adorable. Seriously. Even your two left feet."

You suddenly sense, as if to prove your point, the tip of Andy's shoe about to descend on yours. You slide your foot out of the way in the nick of time.

A confident and hopefully comforting grin finds it way on your face. "And it's okay, because I'm quick on mine, anyway." You don't fight monsters without developing faster reflexes, that's for sure.

"Well, if you say so." Andy still moves gingerly around you, but you can feel the tension in his shoulders dissipating beneath your hands.

Occasional pain and scuffles on your newly bought, expensive shoes aside, dancing with Andy is pretty fun. It's a challenge to keep glancing down, especially with other people around, but you soon get the hang of it.

Besides, getting to hold Andy is worth anything, even ruined shoes.

Time stops, stretches, and seems to move forward as you lose yourself in Andy's twinkling dark brown eyes, in the warmth of his sunshine smile. Soon enough, you find yourself leaning down and—

 _"_ Ow, _watch it!"_

You look up to see a blond girl scowling at you from over Andy's shoulder.

"Sorry," Andy says, lifting his foot from her high heels. She levels him with a glare before storming off to the farthest end of the room.

You and Andy exchange a glance and manage to hold in your laughter for all of two seconds.

"Andy, I love you. I love you and your adorable left feet so much!" Chest tight with fondness, you lean towards him to try and kiss him again, but you're both still shaking with giggles. You end up grinning against his smiling mouth.

It takes you awhile to calm down, but you somehow manage to extricate yourself from Andy. He grins up at you, cheeky and giddy and _safe_ ; you’re tempted to kiss him ‘till the world ends. But then someone jostles you from behind, bringing you back to the harsh reality of other people.

Catching sight of Noah slouching by the punch bowl, you figure that it isn't so bad, not when you have amazing friends around.

“Maybe we should get off the dance floor before blondie comes back and tries to stab you with her stilettos.” You offer your hand to Andy, jerking your head in the direction of your other friends.

“Hah, I’d like to see her try.” His dark eyes are bright with the defiant challenge you’ve come to love, but his smile is soft as he laces his fingers with yours. “But we probably should get out of here before I stomp everyone’s pedicures to death.”

Laughing, you tug this wonderful boy to the snacks table. Your feet may be tired and your heart battered and bruised from the events of the past week—but in this moment, you feel like you can take on the world with Andy and your friends at your side.


End file.
